Seasons
by Shimoneko
Summary: ReisixOni!Mikoto after jing's Oni!Mikoto's artwork. As red stars fell, a person entered the young demon's life, being so much more interesting than the crimson leaves.
1. Chapter 1 : Autum

_**This is an AU story based on the Oni!Mikoto artworks of Jing. I hope you like it please Read & Review thank you. May be continued.**_

_**Disclaimer: the characters in this story don't belong to be but to their respective owners**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Autumn<span>**

A rain of red stars fell on the already orange, yellow and crimson patterned ground. Cold wind blew through the trees causing fallen stars to roll over the colored blanket. The only contrast was the bright blue sky which wasn't spoiled with a single cloud on this day.  
>Brilliant golden Orbs focused from one fallen leave to another which were dancing in the cool breeze. The young boy ran around the forest not caring for night or day, warmth or cold. A normal person would say it was a boy of maybe 10 years. He had fire red hair and amber eyes. But what made him different from usual children would have been the redish tattoos all over his body. Lines forming something like flames and swords. Over the place where his heart was a ray of light and with a wink someone may say that it had the shape of a blade because on the opposite side, on the redhead's back the ray went on. On his forhead grew small horns, pointy as his pierced ears, showing what he really was.<br>A creature of hellish origin without any idea what it's soul had been befor his rebirth. Just the figures on his skin let someone who knew what happened to Suoh Mikoto, may vaguely discern who this demon boy was.  
>The young didn't know what his name was, cause he didn't care. His world only contained him and the beautiful crimson stars falling from the sky.<br>As he had layed himself down in a pile of those colourful leafs in which his hair almost melted into the warm shades, amber eyes flickered open as the soiund of someone else walking through the forest.  
>The path that was once clearly visible was now covered in brown orange and red. But the person walking on those leaves knew their way exactly. It was a man who searched for peace these days. Having a house in the forest means a at least weekly visit in a nearby village. The only way there and back again lead through the forest.<br>The boy followed the sound of forgein footsteps until he reached something that looked like a path. All he saw was the back of a person dressed in a light blue Yukata with darker kind of plaid. It was such a different view and the younger was clearly facinated. There was something about this person that was just catching the demon's attention even more than all the falling red stars. So the redhead began to follow the man. There was a distance between them.  
>The man was know as the Blue King. He had lived in Shizume City the last years since that accident. Walking through the tree's shadows and over fallen leaves which colour reminded hinm so mich of someone and the blood that strained his hands made this walk not as relaxing as Munakata had thought.<br>But he heard a rustling of leaves that wasn't caused by the wind. As he the blue turned around he counldn't believe what he saw. This just couldn't be real. These fire red hair and golden eyes. But why so small? And these tattos? the horns and pointy ears? And the light blue ray of light that made the man immediately grip for the sabre at his hip that wasn't there. This mustn't be true. Munakata blinked a few times but this boy was still standing there. "Suoh?" The name was nothing more than a whisper. But the redhead didn't react a bit. "Mikoto?" "Still no reaction just glden obrs staring into clear amethysts.  
>A chuckle escaped the Blue King's lips as he turned around again laughing at the tricks his brain played on continued his walk and tried to ignore the small steps that followed him.<br>The demon felt attracted to this man for no reason but he still followed him until they reached the village. The blue-haired man told the boy to stay here and wait, Munakata just wanted to get sure that his boy was not real and it would be starnge if he would follow him through the village and he was real. The redhead did as he was told sat down on a stone and looked at the direction the other had left. He didn't know why but he trusted the man.  
>And it really happened that he came back just shooting another glance at the younger and walked by only to be followed by latter. It has began to rain but the redhead didn't care a bit. Crimson hair hung down and clung to his face. Droplets followed the dark lines on his skin but broght amber eyes were only focused on the man in front of him who had opened an umbrella as the rain had began to fall.<br>The blunet still tried his best to ignore the boy and he didn't want to think about his condition at the moment. But rain wouldn't harm an illusion. Just don't turn around and nothing will happen.  
>He reached his house and closed the umbrella as he took the two steps to the veranda and went inside making sure to lock the door.<br>The small demon stood there in the rain now not knowing what to do. He approached the house the wood of the veranda squeeked under his weight but it still felt warm. He shook his wet hair and droplets flew in every direction and formed dark spots on the warm wood. Because he didn't knew what to do the small redhead laid down on the veranda curling up into a small balll and fell asleep.

Later that day,when the sky wasn't blue anymore but dyed in any color from violet over crimson red and warm orange to glimmering gold, Reisi unlocked his door. The boy hadn't appeared in his house but he still had teh feeling that he wasn't gone comepletely. As he opened the door he saw the a small curled up ball with a bunch of red fluffy hair and still the same formes drawn on sun-kissed skin.  
>He sighed as he took the sleeping boy on his arms to carry him inside.<br>"You're still warm." Words escaped ,wthout the usual thinking, from the Blue King's lips


	2. Chapter 2 : Winter

**_Here come the second part of the story. (2/4+ done) Thank you for your few but nice reviews. I hope you like this chapter too. Read & Review again please. Reviews are very motivating~_**

**__**Disclaimer: the characters in this story don't belong to be but to their respective owners**__**

* * *

><p><strong>Winter<strong>

It felt warm, not especially in a physical way, more like feeling safe and secure. There was unspoken trust from the small redhead towards the man who was carrying him into the house. Of course this was much more comfortable than the cold veranda ,wet from the rain, but this was secondary as long as the demon slept in those almost familiar arms, snuggling slightly against soft fabric.

The Blue King felt a bit uneasy. Now this child laid in the arms his human body died. A a lump in Reisi's throat has formed by the time he laid the small figure in a one of the blankets beside the place he usually sat, reading, writing or watching TV in rare cases. The cell phone rang almost never. It was such a contrast to the time he lived in the city always busy with anything and everything. Everything had become so different.

But instead of peace he had now found this little boy who seemed to be more than that and more than he had been. As the blunet reached for the book beside him he felt something shift against his thigh. What he saw somehow let form a hint of a bitter smile on his lips. Instead on resting his head on the blankets he had got Mikoto, or at least he thought it was Mikoto and every action just like this proved it a bit more for him, had moved so that he could snuggle against the light blue fabric that had spread on the tatami mats.

In deep sleep the redhead dreamed of pain and shadows that told a story that he knew but somehow didn't understand as if it was told in a different language. Of pain and power and revenge. Some moments were cold and some were warm. But too soon it was over and he found himself in a different surrounding than the one he remembered to have slept in. With curious golden eyes he looked around in the room. It was simple but pretty and something that he reminded him of something but he didn't knew what it was. At last amber rested on the man who sat beside him. The man from the forest and the one he followed. A blanket fell from tattooed shoulder's but it still wasn't cold. No word left the smaller's lips but thousands of questions were written in his glance.

As if he'd understood Reisi began to talk. It had been a while since he had this wish to just talk, answered questions and all this from back then. Not the small chats with the village people who didn't knew who he really was. And so smooth but warm words left his mouth. "I took you in, but it seemed you like my yukata more than the blanket I gave you. And yes you can keep it, no matter if you want to stay of leave again. But I doubt that you choose the second option since you followed me here all the way from the village. I won't do anything to you and I let you in because it seems you're more than just a hallucination. You really remind me of a friend of mine that's maybe another reason." At the this sentence something like pain formed not only in the blue's heart but also in the violet eyes behind his glasses. "Do you have a name you're called?" It felt strange to ask this someone who seems so familiar but there was still the fear that this wasn't the one Reisi thought it was.

The demon didn't say another word. He just didn't knew how to answer if if he had could. He didn't have a name. Nobody gave him one. There wasn't much in gernel he remembered beside from crimson stars fallinf from the trees. To answer for him clearly this time he shrugged with his eyes not moving from the smiling face. The redhead stood up to be more on the same eye level as his counterpart.

All those gesture and expressions were so familiar. "How about Mikoto? Would you like that name. It's quite fitting for you." After speaking and facing the now standing boy the Blue King's eyes fell on something that cause a piecing pain in his chest. The blue ray of light standing out from the boy's chest was clearly a blade, a blade of light. The the red ink which draws pictures and lines over the pale chest seemed like blood underneath the blue shine. This was probably the curse for what Reisi had done. It was hard enough to ignore those thought in his daily life but now it should become impossible.

_Mikoto?_ It sounded fine for the small and so he just nodded. But as he saw the other's glance focusing on the light over his chest he just wanted to do something about this something ,he couldn't explain, in the blue's eyes. He placed his hand in the middle of this blue ray to show that it wasn't dangerous at all and to proof it even more the red took the pale hand from the sitting man and placed it on the spot where the light from his chest. See not bad. It doesn't hurt. Mikoto wanted to tell this but he hoped his action would show this even more than words could do. If he had known how to smile he would probably tried but it somehow didn't want to work now.

Munakata was shocked at first as his hand was taken and even if he already knew that nothing bad would happen something like fear took his hear. This light felt so familiar like the blue aura he used to reconstruct what was broke but this was something that couldn't be repaired. Those wounds that weren't made of atoms.  
>But it was a thoughtful action for such a young boy. It caught Reisi out of guard and the mask broke for a moment and he pulled Mikoto into an embrace. This time he wouldn't let go.<p>

The days passed and Mikoto stayed at the house in the forest. He ran trough the garden trying to catch the last of the crimson stars. Winter was coming and it got colder. But cold had never bothered him anyway. But Reisi was worried. So he did as he was told and stayed inside when the wind formed into a storm carrying the last red stars away. Not the very last because the last will always stay in the living room of the house as a small present the redhead had given the bluenet. Because they were still pretty just like the other.

A stormy evening they sat together as the older asked: "Mikoto? Why don't we try to teach you to speak." Curious golden orbs looked up. His attention was completely at the man asked the question ready to try. Reisi had learnt to read to expressions, or did he always knew? "But just wanted to hear another voice again. "So speak after me. Mu-na-ka-ta. Or do you like Rei-si better?" It was selfish in some way to start with his own name but for this the blue didn't care about being selfish. It looked liked the boy really tried to form words but not a single sound left his lips.  
>This was not the only time Reisi tried to bring the demon to talk but never left a single word his throat.<p>

They would always go to sleep afterwards and ever time the Blue King saw himself in the mirror while changing he saw small scratches only fine and most of them already healed but still there. While sleeping Mikoto would always roll over to the older and snuggles up not recognizing that the small but still pointy horns drew fine red lines on porcelain skin.  
>"This is nothing in comparison for not saving you."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Spring

_**Thank you all for the review and the interest in this project~ There is still one more chapter to go and I'm thinking about adding a prologue. What do you think? **_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but to their respective owners.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Winter's cold bothered neither of them. No matter how high the snow would grow outside Reisi would still go out to the village ti get supplies and Mikoto would wait at home, how he now called this house in his mind, with another snow angel ior snowman in front of the door.<p>

The two of them had a bound between them that made it quite easy for them to life with each other. Of course there were times when the blue would scold the smaller for something stupid the demon did. For example refusing to eat his vegetables or bringing home a frozen frog just to let it thaw inside and let it jump threw the house. Mikoto would follow it and imitate the way it jumped over the floor. It was almost cute but Reisi was still really not amused about the frog in his house. "Mikoto stop that. You're not a frog so stop jumping like it around. Better catch it and bring it back where you found it." The redhead looked up with big eyes but did as he was told. As he came back the other awaited him with a package of strawberry milk. Taking it with a small bow, which he had learnt to do to say thank you, a small smile came to his lips and he started to drink.

But there was one thing that still Reisi felt uncomfortable with. And no frog in the house could be worse. Sometimes when it took a bit longer at the market or the weather was bad outside, Mikoto would run as soon as he heared the older coming he would run towards him and hugged him tightly. The blue king knew that it was the most affectionate action he would get but the bitter side was strong for Reisi to handle. It just reminded him of how Mikoto had died. He would always scold the smaller but never explain just taking him up on his arms and carry him inside. And he was still afraid a bit when the small demon relaxed and was still for a few moments. But most of the time the redhead would either just snuggle again the king's neck or his eyes were caught by something he hadn't seen from his point of few. But still everytime there was this piercing pain in Reisi's heart. The pain of loss.

With the melting snow spring found its way to the land. Everything began to become green again and the first flowers began to bloom as the days got longer. But there was something that also changed. The bluenet recognized it as he was making dinner and Mikoto came around looking what he was doing but now he was able to already lean over the kitchen counter and sneak one or the other strawberry away.

"You're growing fast in the last time." Reisi said with a smile as he just caught the smaller as he wanted to steel away another fruit. The demon just nodded with still big eyes. "That's only because you're always eating your vegetables." The older teased as he continued.

The days gone by and it was almost visible how fast the demon grew and within a month he was already as high as Reisi's shoulder. But it didn't mean the childish behaviour would stop at all. It seemed like Mikoto didn't even sensed how fast he grew.

The scratches at the blue's chest had healed with the time and Mikoto had become more careful as he once saw what his pointy horns did to the blue's chest. Reisi noticed one day that the light coming from the smaller's chest was getting weaker but as he asked about it. The demon just shook his head because nothing was changing for him. Nothing felt different from before.

One afternoon they sat together on the veranda Reisi reading and Mikoto just dozing in the warm sunlight.

"Mu-.. na-..ka-ta"

A name broke the silence between them. And the lips of its owner hadn't moved at all. Instead Mikoto's lips were still slightly open as he would taste the name still on his lips. Reisi layed down the book he had in his hand. Blinking a bit surprised. "Did you just say my name?" Sitting up a bit Mikoto nodded more out of habit. But to proof it too the other and to taste the sound of the his name again the redhead did another try. "Munakata..." It felt nice to say this name. And the smile that crossed the blue's lips was even nicer. The next days more and more words left the demon's lips bit he still wasn't talkative. But with a whispered "good night" Reisi slept more peaceful these nights.


	4. Chapter 4 : Summer

A/N I'm really sorry that the last chapter was this short and that it took so long until I finally got my ass up to write the final chapter.  
>But here it is. I hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Summer<p>

It hadn't been long since the Mikoto had discovered his voice but even though he'd learnt much more words to speak he preferred to stay silent and show what he wanted instead of just saying it. Only small things from which he knew they were important were said because it would make Reisi smile. But with the days getting longer and weeks passing by the demon grew more and more into an adult man, one would say. But he still behaved like a suborn teenager. As for someone who saw this for the first time it was unbelievable how fast the redhead had grown and together with the muscles growing the forms and shaped on Mikoto's skin began to spread and getting more and more detailed. It was almost visible for the bare eye to watch.  
>With a growing young man Reisi had to deal with a huge waste of cloths in all sizes. It wasn't a financial problem but it was strange to buy new cloths in bigger size once a week.<p>

For Mikoto not much changed, the only thing he really realized was that his point of view. He was now tall enough to be on the same eye level as Reisi which he really liked because he could see changes at the other's expression better. For the redhead it was important to see this because that was his way to analyze certain situations. Mikoto felt draw to the ravenet and stayed close most of the time. Now more running around all day long. Curiousity was replaced with laziness. When Reisi sat on the floor doing one of his jigsaw puzzles the demon would come around sooner or later to lay on the other's lap, resting or just watching pale fingers putting puzzle pieces into the exact place at the first try.

It was mostly a peaceful life when the blue king managed to be careful around Mikoto who wasn't aware of horns or strength he had got and sometimes it wasn't easy for Reisi to remind the other of that. But he had the feeling that this won't change. It had always been so no matter what the ravenet said Mikoto wouldn't listen at all. It was just like back then…

_The demon had still been small and had been running around the house all the time. One day Reisi called him to let him hear about a serious topic. Better tell him as soon as possible. The king had been sitting on the veranda his sabre on his lap. "Mikoto you will die by this blade one day." He was ready to do what he had already done once. Better telling the smaller his fate as soon as possible. As he spoke Reisi pulled the sword out of its scabbard. But instead of taking a step back the small redhead ran over to his caretaker not caring about the blade that was in his way and trusting the other to pull it away fast enough. Slightly surprised the blue king pulled his sabre out of the demon's way. "You're careless as always." As a response he just got an embrace of the small demon. _

Reisi had the feeling that this scene wouldn't change if it had been repeated now again. The demon was still searching his company. Maybe he had already forgotten about what the ravenet had told him back then.

Mikoto got used to this daily life. Discovering one or the other ability he held as a demon. Superhuman strength was only one of them but what interested, if he was really able to show interest in something, him the most was the immunity to fire. No flame could harm him or burn his skin. It was hot of course when he touched the flames but it didn't hurt at all. Often he sat in front of the small fire place inside holding his hands into the flames and letting them dance around his fingers just like little snakes.

When this happened the first time Reisi was not shocked he was more _surprised_. Not that he didn't expected something like this but the former blue king had to blink as Mikoto suddenly appeared right in front of him with flames flickering around his fingers being almost excited. "Look what I can do. Now I can roast meat over my hands." Even before the sentence was finished the flames ran out and the redhead's voice dropped with a slight hint of disappointment.  
>Reisi escaped a small chuckle that funny scene let him forget for a bit of a moment that the man sitting right beside him had died in his last life by the ravenet's hand.<p>

At the end of summer the days began to become shorter and a cold wind blew from time to time through the house. Mikoto would gather wood for the fire place and to have enough supplies for the coming fall and winter while Reisi took his walk to the village to buy food. A daily routine found its place but the more the days stayed the same the more the nights changed. On some mornings the ravenet would find himself in a tight embrace of the demon. But since the redhead was a tight sleeper there was no use in fighting it. Even _talking_ about it wouldn't help.  
>Another strange thing that Reisi noticed was that when Mikoto was searching for more boy contact than before. Especially around evening when they just sat around after dinner the demon would randomly hug the former king from behind and for only a short moment. It confused him. Reisi didn't understand this behavior at all. It was nothing like what the old Mikoto would have behaved. Or was it just because the demon was still young in comparison? But he gave up these thoughts as one night right after they said good night and laid down on their futons. It was only a moment before the ravenet fell asleep as he felt a shifting beside him and felt how the redhead stood up but only to sat down a few steps later right beside Reisi's head. A bit curious he didn't move and listened to what the other would do next. A few silent minutes passed before he felt a pair of lips on his cheeks. He tried his best not to flinch so that his movements would betray him. After a short pause a kiss on the forehead and on the nose followed. Reisi remained composed, still breathing calmly and he almost expected the next kiss on the lips. It felt strange and familiar at the same time. And without thinking he returned the kiss. Mikoto didn't seem to be surprised at all. <em>That was so like him<em>.

Good Night kisses became more recently with the time summer was about to end and from time to time they shared more than just a kiss, a futon or touches. The blue king has fallen again. For the same person but with another past. It didn't change much but it was still different. Pale fingers would trace along red lines that decorated the demon's skin sometimes light as a feather and sometimes leaving just as red traces by their own.

This time in the end no sword would fall.

The end.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who read this until the end. I hope you liked this small story about this AU.<p>

Review would be really nice.

And maybe an epilogue will follow. I had this in mind from the start somehow.^^


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: This is an epilogue to the story. It contains some pieces of some other pictures jing made which I haven't used yet.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for following and reading this story. Reviewing would be really nice. **

**TRIGGER WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_A battle between life and death was mirrored in amber eyes. But it was clear that sooner or later death will be the victor. Blood dripped from the corner of the demon's mouth as he leaned closer causing the sword in his chest just to sink deeper into bones and flesh. A red river flowed down the metal blade, but not reaching the pale hands which hold still held in place. Crimson drops dripped on cheeks white as porcelain. The violet orbs watched the hopeless fight in the other's eyes. It was such a familiar few but the familiarity didn't help the sick feeling his his stop and the aching pain in his chest to go away. _

_ "Why again?"_

_A faint whisper – _

Amethysts snapped open in the early morning hours. Everything was still dark and the night silent.

The heart of Munakata Reisi beat hard against his rips and lungs making it painful to breathe in deeply to calm down. _It was only a dream._ The ravenet's eyes immediately searched for the being usually sharing a bed with the king. There he lay: the redheaded demon, tattoos covering his arms which showed out of the blankets and warped around the man's middle keeping him close. "So it was really just a dream." Before closing his eyes again Reisi traced along the dark red lines on Mikoto's shoulder. And it felt like drawing the pictures with the blood on hands that he never would be able to wash off.

The morning came, but the dream still wasn't forgotten but their everyday life, or whatever one wanted to call their life together.

The day became weeks, weeks became months and months became years. They stayed with each other, both slowly aging.

But the time had to come to say good bye. A demons life was still meant to be much longer than a human's, even if this man was the blue king. Maybe especially the burden of being a king had taken its toll on the ravenet.

But when the day came, Mikoto didn't left Reisi's side. Extraordinary attentive helping as much as he could but in the end no afford was able to win against the god named death. No human, no king, no demon. The funeral was minimalistic with the things the demon had on hand. No words were said. The only thing that remained in the world from the man, who was called Munakata Reisi was his sword, which the redhead took with him and the memories which he carried.

Mikoto kept the sword because he had been told something which hasn't become true by now. The memory was still clear though.

_A small redhead ran around the garden behind the small house following butterflies frogs and everything which caught his attention. The ravenet sat at the veranda, his katana on his lap and watching over the demon child chasing everything in its sight. "Mikoto, please listen for a moment." At the sound of the already familiar voice the redhead stopped for a moment in his doing and turned to the man. Reisi continued raising his katana in front of his chest. "One day you will die by this sword. It is better to let you know as early as possible. … " The talking was about to go on and on and on but Mikoto just ignored the further words. He understood what this meant but it didn't change the attraction he felt towards the other. So he ran up to the man about to hug him blindly, ignoring the sword that was just raised before the demon could come in touch with the blade. "You're still the same." Words that made a faint smile audible, but were also heavy with pain. But still arms closed around the small demon returning the embrace. _

Mikoto wanted to keep this as some kind of promise that he won't die by anything else but the sword at his side.


End file.
